Unleashed/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: How many are there? : DEREK: A pack of 'em... an Alpha Pack. ( ) : DEREK: Cora...? : DEREK: She's my sister. My younger sister! : SCOTT: I couldn't let that be the last memory you had of her. ( ) : MR. LAHEY: You want to take this downstairs? ( ) : HEATHER: You know what I want for my birthday? To not be a virgin. ( ) : STILES: Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool... all of them were virgins. : STILES: Sacrifices. Human sacrifices. ( ) BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : KYLE: It's not gonna hurt him, is it? : DEATON: Just a little. But, I usually find that it's the owners... : DEATON: Who feel the most pain. : DEATON: All right. Well, we'll just check the stool sample for parasites, but my guess is that he probably just ate something he shouldn't have. : SCOTT: He's got a cool name. : KYLE: He's got two brothers at home named Beretta and Trigger-- military family. : KYLE: Looks like he knows who the Alpha is. : KYLE: Let's go, buddy. : KYLE: Okay, this usually happens before we go to the vet... : KYLE: Hey! : SCOTT: Found something. : DEATON: Rinse it off. : SCOTT: What is it? : DEATON: Definitely poisonous... for the dog. : DEATON: Actually, for you as well. : SCOTT: Wolfsbane? : DEATON: Mistletoe. : KYLE: Bullet? : KYLE: Come here, Bullet... Come here, Bullet... : KYLE: Ahh! Son of a bitch! Did you just bite me? : DARACH: distorted Closer... : DARACH: distorted Come closer... TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : JENNIFER: AHHHHHHH! : JENNIFER: anxiously What do you want? : JENNIFER: You gonna threaten me? Tell me that no one's gonna believe me? Try to scare me? : JENNIFER: ...Kill me? : DEREK: I was gonna see if you were okay... : JENNIFER: Physically or emotionally? : JENNIFER: nervously Although, I guess that presupposes I was emotionally okay before any of this, and, according to my therapist, I-- : JENNIFER: ...It's been debatable for a long time. : DEREK: amused I think you're gonna be okay. : JENNIFER: rambling Obviously, you've never taught high school. In twenty minutes, I have to start two dozen teenagers on The Crucible, and I honestly have no idea what I'm gonna say. : DEREK: Well, why don't you start by telling them that it's an allegory for McCarthyism? : JENNIFER: Is that a subtle way of suggesting that I shouldn't say anything? Because I won't. : JENNIFER: ...Who are you? : DEREK: I'm Derek. : JENNIFER: smiling I'm Jennifer. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: I looked everywhere. It's like he just walked away-- left his car, his dog... : STILES: anxiously Okay, was he, like... could he have been a virgin, maybe? Did he look like a virgin? Was he, you know, virginal? : SCOTT: sarcastically No, definitely not-- Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients. It's a new policy. : SCOTT: sighing No, I don't know if he was a virgin... : SCOTT: And why are you talking like he's already dead? He's just missing. : STILES: hysterically Missing and presumed dead because he's probably a virgin, Scott! And you know who else is a virgin? Me. I'm a virgin, okay? And you know what that means? It means that my lack of sexual experience is now literally a threat to my life! Okay, I need to have sex, like, right now. Someone needs to have sex with me, like, today. Like, someone needs to sex me right now! : DANNY: All right, I'll do it. : STILES: yelping What??? : DANNY: Come to my place at nine. Plan to stay the night. I like to cuddle. : STILES: earnestly Oh, that is so sweet. Are you kidding? : DANNY: exasperatedly Yes! I'm kidding! : STILES: offended Okay, you know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny! It's not attractive, all right? : COACH: Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back! Not happy that you're late. : ISAAC: Sorry, Coach... : COACH: I'll remind you all, cross-country is not optional for lacrosse players! I don't need you turning into a bunch of fat-asses in the off season... : COACH: throat So, work on that... : COACH: Pace yourselves! Come on! : SCOTT: Isaac! : ISAAC: It's them! : SCOTT: Isaac, wait! : SCOTT: Isaac! : AIDEN: Ethan, I always forget-- how many bones in the human body? : ETHAN: I don't know. Let's count! : SCOTT: ...That's one. : ETHAN & AIDEN: simultaneously GRRRRRR! : SCOTT: GRRRRRRRR! : ASHLEY: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! : ISAAC: It's him, isn't it? : STILINSKI: Hey, get out of the way! Get back! : STILINSKI: Get this area cordoned off before they trample every piece of evidence. : TARA: Back up! Everyone back! : STILINSKI: Get these kids out of here! : STILES: Dad, just come here. Look, look! : STILES: Look at it-- it's the same as the others, you see? : STILINSKI: tiredly Yeah, I see that. Do me a favor? Go back to school, yeah? : STILINSKI: Coach, can you give us a hand, here? : COACH: You heard the man! Nothing to see here! Probably just some homeless kid... : SCOTT: Coach? : COACH: Yeah? : SCOTT: He was a senior. : COACH: Oh... : COACH: He wasn't on the team, was he? : ASHLEY: AHHHHHH! KYLE! Oh, God, Kyle! Oh, God! : STILINSKI: Go on! Go. : ISAAC: You see the way the twins looked at him? : STILES: scoffing Yeah, you mean, like, they had no idea what happened? : ISAAC: No. No, they knew. : STILES: exasperatedly The kid was strangled with a garrote, all right? Am I the only one recognizing the lack of Werewolf-itude in these murders? : ISAAC: Oh, you think it's a coincidence they turn up and then people start dying? : STILES: Well, no, but I still don't think it's them... : STILES: Scott? : ISAAC: How 'bout you? : SCOTT: awkwardly ...I don't know yet. : STILES: incredulously You don't know yet??? : SCOTT: Well, he's got a point... Seriously, dude? Human sacrifices? : STILES: appalled Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow-sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices??? : SCOTT: sighing That's a good point, too... : ISAAC: determinedly I don't care. They killed that kid. They killed the girl that saved me. I'm gonna kill them, too. DEREK'S LOFT : DEREK: Stop. : DEREK: You're not done healing. : CORA: Yeah? Well, I'm done lying around. : DEREK: exasperatedly Then sit. : CORA: Are you gonna help me go after them? : CORA: Come on! : CORA: Fight back! : CORA: scoffing I came back for this? : CORA: I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for three months for you! : CORA: All those rumors I heard... A powerful new Alpha... One of the Hales! Building a pack! Do you know how long I waited to hear something like that? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive? : DEREK: grimly I'm sorry to disappoint you. : CORA: ...What's that? : DEREK: Trouble. : DEREK: No, wait! WAIT! : ENNIS: growling Ready for a rematch? : DEREK: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! : DEUCALION: ...Everybody done? : DEUCALION: 'Cause just listening to that was exhausting. : DEUCALION: So... let's chat. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MARIN: Où allez-vous? "Where are you going?" : CLASS: repeating Où allez-vous? : MARIN: Je vais chez moi. "I am going home." : CLASS: repeating Je vais chez moi. : MARIN: Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle Argent? "Miss? Miss Argent?" : VICTORIA: Allison! : MARIN: patronizingly Es-tu fatiguée? "Are you tired?" : ALLISON: embarrassed Sorry... : MARIN: You're starting to concern me, Allison. Maybe we should chat in the guidance office sometime. : ALLISON: Or maybe you should tell me what you were doing at the bank the other night. : MARIN: Maybe you should tell me what you were doing there. : MARIN: Looks like we have a situation here. : MARIN: Tell you what-- give me the French word for it that's the same in English, and you can avoid lunchtime detention. : ALLISON: Umm... : MARIN: Impasse. : HARRIS: All right, since inertia is a subject of which you all know plenty, why don't we start with "momentum?" : ISAAC: muttering They're here for a reason. : SCOTT: muttering Give me a chance to figure it out before you do anything. Okay? : SCOTT: Isaac... : HARRIS: Danny... What do we know about momentum? : DANNY: It's the product of mass and velocity. The more massive something is, the faster it's going. : ISAAC: Mr. Harris, can I use the bathroom. please? : SCOTT: I have to go to the bathroom, too. : HARRIS: One at a time. : SCOTT: But, I really have to go. Like, medical-emergency-have-to-go. : HARRIS: drolly Mr. McCall, if your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began pouring from every orifice, I would still respond, "One at a time." : SCOTT: Uhhh... : HARRIS: Is that enough hyperbole for you, or would you like me to come up with something more vivid? : SCOTT: sighing No... No, that's pretty good... : HARRIS: What is this? What's going on? : DANNY: You all right? : ETHAN: dramatically Uh, he just... He just came at me! : HARRIS: Isaac, what the hell did you do? DEREK'S LOFT : DEUCALION: Sorry about this, Derek-- I asked Kali to be gentle, but... : KALI: smirking This is me being gentle. : DEREK: groaning Let... let her go... : DEUCALION: No. : DEUCALION: See? We're not unreasonable! : DEREK: weakly What do you want? You want to kill me? : DEUCALION: offended You really think I'm that boring? Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle! I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder... : DEUCALION: I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Don't let it bother you. It's just lunchtime detention. If all they want right now is to piss you off, then don't give in. They're just trying to get to you. : ISAAC: It's not just me. : AIDEN: What about tonight? : LYDIA: Nope. Studying. : AIDEN: I could help you... : LYDIA: Do you have an IQ higher than one-seventy? : AIDEN: ...Okay, you could help me. : AIDEN: Tonight, then? : SCOTT: What? : ISAAC: satisfied Now they're getting to you. : STILINSKI: quietly Your mom and dad... : TARA: Wait right here, okay? : ASHLEY: Okay. : STILES: anxiously Um, hi, Ashley. Hi. Can I talk to you for just one sec? : STILES: Sorry, I just need to ask you something really quick, and it's gonna sound really unbelievably insensitive, so I apologize in advance... Um... : STILES: Was Kyle a virgin? : ASHLEY: What? : STILES: Your boyfriend-- was he a virgin, or did you guys... You know what I mean... : ASHLEY: No. He wasn't a virgin. : STILINSKI: furiously Have you completely lost your mind??? I've got four murders, Stiles. You see those men in there? That's the FBI-- they're pulling together a task force to help, because it looks like we've got a full-blown serial killer on our hands. You get that? : STILES: tiredly Yes, Dad. I get that. : STILINSKI: Then what are you doing? : STILES: I'm trying to find a pattern. DEREK'S LOFT : CORA: desperately You're killing him! : KALI: Not yet, little sister... But I could. : KALI: Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But, just to be on the safe side, Deuc, you might want to get to the point... : DEUCALION: Now you see the one problem with being in an Alpha Pack-- everybody wants to make the decisions! : DEUCALION: Me? I'm more about discovering new talents... Like you. : DEREK: weakly Not interested. : DEUCALION: faux-offended But you haven't even heard my pitch! : DEREK: You want me to kill my own pack? : DEUCALION: No... I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others-- you'll do it on your own. : DEUCALION: I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. : DEUCALION: Tell him what it's like, Kali, to kill one of your own. : KALI: smiling Mmm... liberating. : DEUCALION: Listen to me, Derek-- do you really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers, bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact... I have a feeling one of them is getting himself into trouble right now... BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : HARRIS: The two of you will wash all the boards in this hall... : HARRIS: Reshelving the library... : HARRIS: Restocking the janitor's closet. : ISAAC: Oh, Mr. Harris...? : ISAAC: Um... Does it have to be with her? : HARRIS: smirking Now that I know you'd prefer not to... yes, you have to be with her. : ISAAC: sighing Great. : STILES: Whoa! Hey, Boyd! I didn't know you were back at school! : BOYD: awkwardly Yeah, I would have told you, but we're not actually friends... : STILES: glumly Oh, yeah... : STILES: Hey, so, did you, uh... so, did you know Kyle? : BOYD: Yeah, we were in junior ROTC together. : STILES: So, you two were friends, then? : BOYD: sadly I only had one friend... She's dead, too. : STILES: awkwardly Oh, sorry... : ALLISON: Are you okay? : ISAAC: Yeah. Yeah, I'm just... not a fan of small spaces... : ALLISON: Can I ask you a question? : ISAAC: Do you have to? : ALLISON: shrugging I guess not... : ALLISON: sighing I'm gonna ask anyway-- did you tell anyone that I was at the school the other night? : ISAAC: surprised Oh, was I supposed to? : ALLISON: quietly It would make me really happy if you didn't. : ISAAC: scoffing Yeah, well, you being happy isn't really a big priority of mine, since you stabbed me... twenty times... with knives... : ALLISON: blushing They were actually Chinese ring daggers, but... : ISAAC: Oh. : ALLISON: Sorry. : ISAAC: impressed Was that... was that an apology? : ALLISON: smiling Would you accept an apology? : ISAAC: chuckling Uh... : ALLISON: ...Uh, maybe it locked from the outside? : ISAAC: No, there's something against it... : ISAAC: panicking Okay, okay, okay, okay... : ALLISON: Uh, all right, just relax... : ISAAC: No... : ALLISON: Isaac, relax... : ALLISON: Isaac! : ISAAC: Come on... Come on... : ALLISON: Isaac... : ISAAC: Come on. : ALLISON: Isaac... Isaac! Okay, Isaac! Isaac, just relax. Isaac! : ISAAC: COME ON!!! : ALLISON: No... : ALLISON: Don't! : ALLISON: Don't! : ALLISON: Isaac! Isaac! Isaac! : ISAAC: RAWWWWWWWWR! : SCOTT: roaring ISAAAAAAAAAAAC! : SCOTT: Allison... : ALLISON: shakily I'm okay. I'm fine. : ISAAC: horrified I'm sorry, I didn't-I didn't mean to do that... : ALLISON: I'm okay. : ISAAC: I'm so sorry... : ALLISON: It's not his fault. : SCOTT: I know. : SCOTT: sighing I guess now we know they want to do more than just get you angry-- they want to get someone hurt. : ISAAC: So, are we gonna do something? : SCOTT: nodding Yeah... : SCOTT: I'm gonna get them angry. Really angry. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: rambling You know that there's a temple in Calcutta where they used to sacrifice a child every day? That's every day a dead baby, Lydia-- every day! Hey, you want to know what today is? It's Dead Baby Day. Oh, no, wait, that's every day, because every day is Dead Baby Day, yay! : LYDIA: exasperatedly Why are you telling me this? : STILES: Because Scott's dealing with the Alpha twins. : STILES: ...You don't know about the twins? : LYDIA: shocked Alphas? : STILES: Ethan and Aiden...? : LYDIA: lying Oh, yeah. Yeah, I knew about them. : STILES: Okay. Okay, good. So, look, he's what I'm thinking-- I'm thinking that the murders maybe come in threes. Ancient people love things in threes, right? So, maybe first it's three virgins, and then, I don't know... Maybe it's three people who own little dogs? : LYDIA: I own a little dog. : LYDIA: sighing I am not getting rid of my dog! : STILES: pleadingly Would you just think about getting rid of your little dog? : LYDIA: No! And, by the way, you cannot discern a pattern by a single data point, so stop trying. : STILES: scoffing Wha-- okay, so, what? I'm just supposed to wait around for someone else to die, then? I'm just supposed to sit there and watch them die? Just wait around for them to wither up and die right in front of me? : LYDIA: confused Wither? : STILES: exasperatedly You know what I mean! Die, in just a hideously awful, strangulating, head-bashing, throat-cutting kind of way! : LYDIA: carefully Maybe it's not your job... : LYDIA: You said it yourself, they were strangled with a garrote. That's a human thing to do, so... Maybe just leave the figuring it out part to someone human? : STILES: You mean, someone like my dad? : LYDIA: No. : LYDIA: I mean, your dad. : LYDIA: THE SHERIFF! : ISAAC: How long is this gonna take? : ALLISON: Okay, pull back with your left hand. Kick down to put it in gear. : ALLISON: Front brake. : ALLISON: Throttle. : ALLISON: Back brake for stopping. : ALLISON: Try not to crash. : ISAAC: chuckling Yeah, been there, done that... : JENNIFER: Okay, everyone. I know this is the last class of the day... To be honest, I want to get out of here, too. : SCOTT: innocently That looks kind of important... : SCOTT: I have no idea what that thing does. : ETHAN: Wait! : ETHAN: Aiden, don't! : AIDEN: growling Get off my bike. : ISAAC: shrugging No problem. : JENNIFER: You have got to be kidding me! : JENNIFER: You realize this is gonna result in a suspension? BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : DEATON: You're out of school early... : STILES: Yeah, free period, actually. : STILES: Um, I was just headed home to see my dad. He's, uh... You know, I guess you probably heard people are kind of getting murdered again. It's his job to figure it out. : DEATON: I gathered as much from the "Sheriff" title. : STILES: nervously Yeah, um... You know, but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right? : STILES: So then, I started thinking, and I remembered someone else who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here. : STILES: You. DEREK'S LOFT : DEUCALION: See, the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest due to its individual parts-- the stronger the individual parts, the stronger the whole. : DEUCALION: When I lost my sight, one of my Betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one... : DEUCALION: chuckling In fact, Derek, I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole. : DEUCALION: ...You're right, Kali. He looks like his mother. : DEUCALION: You'll get to know me, Derek... like she did. : DEREK: I know you. : DEREK: grunting I know what you are... You're a fanatic... : DEUCALION: scoffing Know me? You've never seen anything like me! : DEUCALION: loudly I am the Alpha of Alphas! I am the apex of apex predators! I am Death, Destroyer of Worlds! I am the Demon-Wolf! : DEUCALION: ...I hate when that happens. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DANNY: Wow. That's, like, really good. : LYDIA: distractedly I know, right? : DANNY: You should be in art class. : LYDIA: shrugging Maybe... : DANNY: ...Since you're not in music? : STUDENT: Fifteen minutes! : LYDIA: What? What's that? : DANNY: Fifteen minute rule. The teacher didn't show up. : BAND INSTRUCTOR: recording Recording piano, part three... BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : STILES: All these symbols and things-- the triskeles, the bank logo, the mountain ash-- all of it is from the Celtic Druids. And anyone who has ever looked up "human sacrifice" before knows that the Druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. : STILES: You ever hear of the Lindow man? Two-thousand-year-old body found in England? He was found strangled, head bashed in, throat cut-- three-fold death. They also found pollen grains in his stomach... Guess what favorite Druid plant that was? : DEATON: sighing Mistletoe. : STILES: I'm just telling you everything you already know, aren't I? : STILES: Then why aren't you telling us??? : DEATON: hesitantly Maybe because when you've spent every moment of the last ten years trying to push something away-- denying it, lying about it-- becomes a pretty powerful habit. : STILES: All right, so this guy... is he a Druid? : DEATON: No. It's someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word "Druid" means in Gaelic? : STILES: No. : DEATON: "Wise oak." The Celtic Druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars-- they weren't serial killers. : STILES: Yeah, well, this one is. : STILES: the phone Hey, I can't talk right now. : STILES: the phone Wait, what? : STILES: the phone Yeah, are you sure he's missing? : LYDIA: the phone Not just missing-- taken. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DEATON: Can we get a copy of this? : STILES: Hey, Doc...? Any help would be, you know... helpful... : DEATON: Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, it's own type of power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors... : STILES: Wait, wait, wait, wait-- warrior, could that also be, like, a soldier? : DEATON: Absolutely. : STILES: Kyle was in ROTC with Boyd. That's got to be it. That's the pattern. : DEATON: Where's Boyd? : STILES: He's probably home by now. I'm gonna try and get him on the phone. : DEATON: Lydia...? Something wrong? : LYDIA: No, it was... : LYDIA: I mean... I just thought of someone else with a military connection. : DEATON: Who? : LYDIA: It's sitting right on his desk... the West Point honor code. : ISAAC: Yeah, I wish I could have seen their faces. They looked seriously pissed? : SCOTT: chuckling Yeah. : SCOTT: ...Kind of like that. : ETHAN & AIDEN: UGH! : ISAAC: We can take him... : ETHAN/AIDEN MERGED: RAWRRRRRR! : SCOTT: incredulously Are you kidding? Isaac!!! : DEUCALION: RAWRRRRRRRR! : ISAAC: Who the hell is that? : SCOTT: Deucalion. : DEATON: This is just one of many possibilities. He could have simply left for the day... : STILES: Yeah, well, not without this... : DEATON: What? : STILES: This test is graded "R." : LYDIA: This one's an "H"... : DEATON: sighing Stiles, you remember I told you "Druid" is the Gaelic word for "wise oak?" : STILES: Yeah... : DEATON: If a Druid went down the wrong path, the "wise oak" was sometimes said to have become a "dark oak." There's a Gaelic word for that, as well... : DEATON: Darach. DEREK'S LOFT : ISAAC: confused Ah... I don't get it. Look, did something happen? : DEREK: irritably It's just not gonna work with both of you here. I've got Cora now, it's too much. I need you out tonight. : ISAAC: hurt Where am I supposed to go? : DEREK: shrugging Somewhere else. : ISAAC: overwhelmed Did I do something wrong, Derek? : DEREK: frustrated You're doing something wrong right now by not leaving. : ISAAC: Oh, come on-- : DEREK: Just get out. : ISAAC: pleadingly Derek, please-- : DEREK: Get out! : ISAAC: Come on-- : DEREK: GO! MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Come in, Mom... : ISAAC: sadly I was wondering if I could ask you a favor... BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : HARRIS: hysterically Please! Don't do this! : HARRIS: I did what you asked. I did everything! : HARRIS: They'll... They'll figure this out! And they're gonna find you! You still need me! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A Category:Unfinished Transcripts